scream_movie_franchisefandomcom-20200216-history
Stu Macher
"Ow, you hit me with the phone, DICK!" —Stu yelling at Billy Loomis. Stuart "Stu" Macher is the secondary antagonist of Scream and was Billy Loomis' weak-willed, insensitive, and eccentric best friend. A horror movie fanatic, he went along with Billy's slasher film-like murder spree. Stuart is the sixth victim to die. He is killed by Sidney. Biography Stuart "Stu" Macher was born on January 24, 1978. He was an 18-year old high school student, who attended Woodsboro High School. He was an eccentric and insensitive, but seemed harmless enough, but he was really a psychopath who killed his fellow students for fun. One year before the Woodsboro murder incident, an enraged Billy Loomis convinced Stu to help him kill Maureen Prescott, who had caused Mrs. Loomis to leave Billy, because Mr. Loomis was having an affair with Maureen. Thus, they both murdered Maureen and easily framed Cotton Weary for the crime. Cotton was also framed for ,as he had sex with Maureen before her murder. Scream He aids Billy Loomis in the killings apparently for no real reason, except for "peer pressure." They first attack Casey Becker and her boyfriend, Steven Orth. The next day at school, the gang sits together around a fountain and talk about the two deaths from the previous night. Sidney Prescott tried to recall Stu dating Casey. Randy Meeks side talks to Tatum Riley, Stu's girlfriend, saying Casey dumped him for Steve. Even though Stu and Tatum claim Stu dumped Casey for her, this is often seen as the obvious reason Casey and Steve were chosen as victims. Stu then says, "I didn't kill anybody." This is seen as if he has something to defend. Later, Stu throws a party at his house after classes are cancelled and citywide curfew is placed. After the guests leave, Stu and Billy reveal their plan to Sidney, including how they are going to frame her father, Neil Prescott. Billy and Stu begin to stab each other to make themselves look like the victims of their scapegoat. Stu claims that after watching several horror films, they know how to frame and get away with murder. However, Billy stabs him too deep and Stu begins bleeding profusely, complaining of "feeling a little woozy" and appears to be dying. Sidney runs off after the two men are distracted by Gale Weathers. With Billy unconscious, Stu chases Sidney down and attempts to kill her, claiming that he "always had a thing for her." She bites his hand, hits him with a vase, and drops a TV on his head. This electrocutes and, most likely, kills him almost instantly. Coroner Report Victim found in the living room of his house with a deep stab wound in the chest area, electrocuted after a TV was dropped on his head, most likely the cuase of death. Bite mark found on his hand suggesting victim was actually the assailant and the real victim fought back by biting his hand and possibly dropping the TV on his head. Murders Committed * Maureen Prescott * Steven Orth * Casey Becker * Kenny Jones Scream 2 In Scream 2, Stu was mentioned briefly just before Randy was killed on campus when he asked the Ghostface voice on the other end of the phone why he was copying two high school losers, Stu & Billy. He called Stu a "Pussy-Ass Wet Rag" before insulting Billy. Calling Billy a "homo repressed mama's boy" drove Mrs. Loomis to drag Randy into Gale's news van and kill him. Scream 3 Stu and Billy are mentioned again briefly in Scream 3. Gale mentions both of their names when Detective Mark Kincaid says the new killer is taking credit for Maureen's murder. Later, when Sidney goes into the movie set version of her house, both of their voices are played as she reminisces. He was going to be the mastermind behind a killing spree targeting Sidney from prison. Scream 4 Stu was referenced many times in the fourth installment. His party was referenced along with him and Billy when the killers are saying how they will be like them. They say, "Like Billy and Stu." Stu, Billy Loomis, Randy and Tatum with Sidney were supposed to be in the final version of Scream 4, but they were ultimately cut out of the final film.